Recently, for the purpose of quality enhancement of a vehicle, increase of differentiation of a new car, and improvement of various convenience services (public service, personalization service), a technology of logging various vehicle data (sensor data, control data, network data, and the like) generated at the time of an operation of a vehicle in real time has been developed.
The vehicle data include various kinds of control information and tuning information and are generated at a short time interval of a level of 10 to 100 ms and therefore it is reasonable to optionally log data depending on a use purpose rather than logging full set data, when unnecessary.
Therefore, it is preferable to optionally log data from a vehicle based on a logging policy by which data logging specifications (kind, logging time, logging period, logging method, priority, and the like of logging data) for optionally logging vehicle data depending on the use purpose are defined.
However, when a plurality of logging policies are applied to one vehicle under the multi users and the multi service environment, a collision situation between the logging policies may occur.